Reabilitação
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: A solidão pode nos fazer coisas, causar sensações. A tristeza pode nos dar idéias de que nos arrependeremos. Por vezes tudo que nos falta é alguém que nos diga para onde ir. Yaoi/Angst/Lemon/Romance - MDMxShuraxSaga
1. Chapter 1

**REABILITAÇÃO**

Fanfic insana de Shiryuforever94

Máscara da MorteXShuraXSaga

Gênero Yaoi/Lemon/Romance/Angst

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada. Fanfiction sem fins lucrativos.

AVISO: Fanfiction com conteúdo Yaoi (relacionamento amoroso entre dois homens) e lemon (relacionamento sexual entre dois homens). Se não é a sua praia, não leia.

**Prólogo**

Shura POV

Outro amanhecer vazio na minha gélida casa de Capricórnio. Não é fria por conta do clima, a Grécia está em pleno verão. Só que o calor lá de fora não esquenta meus lençóis nem embala meu sono.

Ele já foi.

Ele nunca está aqui pela manhã.

Vejo os copos de vinho tinto e a bagunça no chão do meu quarto. Vejo as marcas em meu corpo e eu sei muito bem que será outro dia em que ele só vai aparecer se e quando quiser, vai ignorar como me sinto e vai acabar me convencendo de que ele é a melhor coisa da minha vida.

E eu vou fazer muita força para acreditar. E vou me deixar levar e enganar, mesmo que eu saiba, no fundo de minha alma, que esse relacionamento já acabou antes mesmo de começar.

Não é o que eu quero para minha vida.

Não é a pessoa em quem eu quero confiar.

Mesmo porque ele jamais falou em algo permanente, sequer em algo duradouro, muito menos no que sente, ou sentia, por mim.

Apenas aconteceu.

E tornou a acontecer.

Embalados por solidão, tristeza, por euforia causada pelo álcool ou apenas pela sensação de que a vida é curta demais.

Dione não é uma pessoa em quem se possa confiar. O nome dele é algo que se tornou público há um ou dois anos, embora ele relutasse bastante em nos contar. Dione é um nome italiano que serve tanto a homens como mulheres.

Poucos notaram o quanto ele odeia seu nome, principalmente o nome todo, que faz com que a junção das iniciais seja DEAD.

Morto.

Máscara da Morto contou-me que foi alguma gracinha irônica e cruel de seus pais. Sei a história dele toda, ouvida depois de uma tremenda bebedeira que acabou em meio a beijos e sexo sem amor.

Eu ainda me lembro das palavras e dos fatos.

Fim do POV


	2. Chapter 2

**REABILITAÇÃO**

Fanfic insana de Shiryuforever94

Máscara da MorteXShuraXSaga

Gênero Yaoi/Lemon/Romance/Angst

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada. Fanfiction sem fins lucrativos.

AVISO: Fanfiction com conteúdo Yaoi (relacionamento amoroso entre dois homens) e lemon (relacionamento sexual entre dois homens). Se não é a sua praia, não leia.

Parte I – Memória Flashback

Uma noite num inferninho qualquer de Atenas. Mulheres e prostitutas. Homens e prostitutos. Uma mistura danada.

Não que Máscara da Morte e Shura gostassem fosse das mulheres ou dos homens, nem que não gostassem.

Não que ambos gostassem tanto assim da farra. Apenas haviam tido um dia difícil, haviam voltado de uma daquelas missões em que não há vencedores. Uma daquelas missões que faz qualquer cavaleiro pensar se a humanidade ainda vale à pena.

Setenta e cinco crianças assassinadas sem piedade. Setenta e cinco almas que não haviam tido sequer tempo de saberem porque estavam sendo mortas. Haviam chegado para impedir o massacre. Haviam chegado tarde demais. Aquela missão havia sido horrorosa.

Não ligavam nem um pouco para a música alta. Estavam bêbados demais para notar a música.

Sentados a uma mesa qualquer, observando o movimento e apreciando um corpo ou outro, queriam apenas esquecer todos os horrores a quem eram submetidos. Uma alma normal, uma alma de um não-cavaleiro, já teria enlouquecido e levado a reboque qualquer sanidade humana.

- "Por que seu nome é tão estranho, hein Mask?" Shura já bebera o suficiente, mas não parava. Havia um vazio em seu peito que parecia jamais ser preenchido.

- "Shura, quer tanto saber? Vou contar um pouco." Já não estava se importando com coisa alguma mesmo.

- "Ah, Máscara, estamos num tremendo porre, nem sei se vou me lembrar depois, tem certeza que quer falar sobre isso?" Via imagens das crianças mortas e tentava afastá-las a todo custo. Não estava conseguindo.

- "Sempre tão certinho." Virou outro copo de vinho tinto seco e suspirou. – "É simples, sou filho de uma prostituta com um homem qualquer que não me quis. Aliás, nem minha mãe me quis. O sonho dela era eu ter nascido morto." Não havia absolutamente nenhuma emoção naquelas frases.

- "Não diga asneira." Shura suspirou. Outro rejeitado. Por que todos eles eram rejeitados por mães, pais, o que fosse? Por que? Era o pré-requisito para serem armas mortais treinadas ao extremo?

- "Ah, não? Por que um nome como Dione Emanuele Agrippa Desiderio? Por que Dead? Morto. Era o sonho dela. Que eu nascesse morto. Só que eu a venci e estou por aí enquanto ela já morreu." O tom de Máscara da Morte mudou e agora oscilava entre ódio e desprezo.

- "O que houve com ela?" Shura não tinha certeza se gostaria de ouvir a resposta, simplesmente porque talvez já a tivesse.

- "Eu a matei." Outro gole de vinho tinto, um olhar terrível e frio. – "Não sou nenhum anjo, jamais serei. Sou quem sou. Já morri faz tempo, estou tirando um sarro com dona morte." Um olhar tão... Morto...

- "Máscara..." Shura ficou assombrado. Aquele italiano era terrível. Ele tinha fama de excelente amante, mas sua personalidade era temível. O que estava fazendo ali com ele? E o ar de ódio puro nos olhos profundamente azuis e nos cabelos prateados? Outra coisa que não entendia muito bem. Por que os cabelos dele eram quase brancos? Ficou olhando-o com ar perdido.

- "Meus cabelos prateados são resultado dos horrores que já inflingi. Sei que está pensando nisso pois não tira os olhos de meus fios. Bonitos como minhas adagas de prata, não acha? Ou talvez como a lua. Sou bonito, Shura?" Um riso sádico e pervertido nos lábios sendo molhados por uma língua com ar de pura sedução. – "Eu te excito?"

- "Ora, cale a boca." Shura corou levemente. Não sabia se por efeito da bebida ou da frase de Máscara da Morte. De onde ele tirara aquele assunto? Estavam falando de morte, de coisas ruins.

O italiano riu um tanto mais abertamente e se inclinou na mesa, fincando o olhar no espanhol, com ar de interesse premente.

- "Shura, quer transar?" Era para ser uma pergunta qualquer, MDM estava se divertindo com o jeito do outro cavaleiro.

- "Hein?" O moreno arregalou os olhos, um tanto surpreso. Bem, eram colegas e saíam juntos de vez em quando. Talvez... Mas assim? Do nada? Engoliu em seco e viu uma taça de vinho tinto nas mãos de Máscara da Morte, estendida em sua direção.

- "Beba. Vamos continuar conversando mais um pouco. Pelo visto você não sabe o que quer." Raciocinou que Shura não havia era bebido o bastante para ficar mais maleável. Como aquele espanhol era duro na queda em matéria de bebida!

- "Não sou um sujeito que goste de muita impulsividade. Sou um homem pacato." Nem sabia mais se era um homem, talvez apenas um arranjo perfeito entra uma alma morta e uma espada mortal.

- "Em suma, um tapado sem graça." Não era bem o que o canceriano achava. Não era mesmo.

- "Se você acha." Outro gole, um olhar rápido pela bagunça no local. Vontade de estar em outro lugar. O problema é que teria que estar em sua própria companhia e suas lembranças não eram o que gostaria de ter por companhia, não naquele dia. Já vira horrores por tempo suficiente. Será que não teria nenhuma boa notícia, para variar?

- "Na verdade, eu acho você um tremendo tesão. Tem um par de pernas delicioso e imaginar ambas enroscadas na minha cintura enquanto meto com força me dá idéias ótimas." Outro gole de vinho e a mão do italiano segurou a de Shura. – "Eu uso camisinha, prometo. Vamos? Se preferir enfiar, posso pensar no caso." Seu jeito de olhar e falar eram de uma insanidade obscura.

Shura estava dividido entre começar a rir, ficar emputecido ou simplesmente socar o amigo. Talvez mesmo ter medo. Muito medo do que aquele cavaleiro descontrolado pudesse fazer. Se bem que, não, MDM não era descontrolado, era apenas ele mesmo. Aquele homem estava doido! No mínimo. E bêbado. – "Não sou um prostituto que você possa simplesmente atirar na cama e pular em cima." Pensou rapidamente que talvez apenas um assassino serial fingindo ser honrado.

- "Ah, fale sério. Quer o que? Uma declaração de amor? Tem dó, Shura. Vamos embora, já estamos bem altos. Esqueça o assunto e pronto." O lugar não estava ajudando. Quem sabe se fossem para outro canto qualquer? Não era homem de desistir tão fácil. E estava precisando relaxar.

Levantaram-se após pagarem a conta e foram andando. Com seus cosmos, não precisavam sequer de carros, poderiam retornar ao santuário a hora que quisessem. Estavam de folga, havia outros cavaleiros de plantão, cuidando de tudo.

Na verdade, não costumavam beber tanto, era apenas que após aquela famigerada missão em especial pareceu algo como um lenitivo para a dor que cada um sentia no coração por motivos diferentes.

Shura realmente sentira pela perda das crianças, não era emotivo, nem era inocente, mas crianças sempre significaram para ele a esperança e vê-las mortas...

Já o italiano de gênio difícil apenas pensava que deixara de retalhar o culpado e isso o frustrara. Não obtivera nenhum tipo de ganho naquele trabalho. Nem ao menos uma morte. Não gostava que o vencessem e, para ele, parecera que outro vencera.

Pior era voltarem ao Santuário, uma calmaria que fazia parecer que não havia nada de errado no mundo. Sem falar que estavam adstritos a missões para os humanos.

O chamado principal que não mais viria, a guerra que não aconteceria por acordo de deuses.

Vida espartana de guerreiros lutando por causas que talvez já não acreditassem.

Vida amalucada de homens sem hora, sem família, que moravam em casas chamadas de templos e que tinham a solidão como maior companhia.

A praia estava bem agradável e um tanto romântica com a luz da lua encimando algumas nuvens. O marulhar era uma música bastante boa.

- "Por que você não arruma alguém, Shura? Eu saio por aí, tenho meus casos, transo com homens e mulheres, pago alguns serviços profissionais de sexo e tudo bem. Agora você? Parece um celibatário." O italiano tinha essa curiosidade há algum tempo.

- "Não sou de ficar caçando homem ou mulher por aí. Tenho minha vida particular, se não sabe." Seria engraçado, se não fosse trágico, lembrar que fazia mais de ano que não dava sequer um beijo. É, talvez fosse algo próximo ao celibato.

- "Sua vida particular se chama trabalho, treino e ir empurrando com a barriga."

- "Não sabe tanto de mim quanto pensa." O problema é que aquele homem tido como o mais cruel de todos do Santuário estava mais certo do que Shura gostaria de acreditar.

- "Sei que você tem uma bela bunda. Para mim é bastante bom." Uma gargalhada ecoou quando o italiano viu o olhar estreitado do outro.

- "Já notei que conversar não é bem sua motivação agora. Quer me levar pra cama, é isso?" Shura foi direto ao ponto enquanto paravam próximos a uma grande rocha.

- "Na verdade, quero trepar. Se vai ser na cama ou em outros lugares, não sou de criar caso. Se é com você ou com qualquer outro, por mim tudo bem. Nunca fez sexo por sexo e pronto? Sem drama, cobrança, torração de saco ou compromisso?" Nem parecia que Shura tinha sangue espanhol, que era bonito e solteiro. O que aquele moreno estava fazendo com a vida dele?

- "Prefiro namoros." Pelo menos achava que preferia. Era apenas um capricorniano tradicional e sério. E solitário.

- "Arre, Shura, você vive na Idade Média? Liberdade sexual de um solteiro gostoso como eu é bem mais interessante, não acha?" Olhos curiosos pousaram na boca delineada do cavaleiro ali perto. Pensou seriamente em roubar um beijo dele, mas pensar que a excalibur era mais rápida que a luz o fez hesitar. Melhor obter algum consentimento antes.

- "Não que eu não goste de sexo." Ao que lembrasse, gostava de transar sim. Céus... Ao que lembrasse? Tinha virado eunuco ou sofrido castração química? Deu-se conta de há quanto tempo... Muito tempo... Tempo demais.

- "Estava mesmo começando a achar que você era assexuado ou capado quimicamente." Máscara da Morte não tinha como saber, mas chegara à mesma conclusão que Shura: castração química? Talvez mental...

- "Vai tomar naquele lugar, Máscara." Em falta de uma resposta mais elaborada e eficiente, um xingamento podia servir para alguma coisa.

- "Quer fazer as honras? Se quiser, não faça cerimônia." Outra vez um olhar irônico. – "Quer me comer, Shura? Está morto de tesão por conta da bebida e não sabe lidar muito bem com isso? Seu pau está duro aí dentro dessa calça tradicional e elegante?" O olhar perigoso do italiano, novamente. O olhar devorador que tinha quando estava com fome. Fome de sexo.

- "Você não tem sentimentos? Não sabe o que é compromisso?" Como se ele, Shura, não estivesse começando a pensar em cenas nada santas, tudo culpa do olhar pervertido do outro homem.

- "Deixe de ser quadrado. Estou falando de sexo, tesão, putaria, trepada, meter, essas coisas. Quer que eu desenhe?"

- "Eu sei do que você está falando. Pare de me encher como se eu fosse algum virgem cheio de dúvidas." Shura fechou a cara. Era melhor não brincar muito com Máscara da Morte. A fama dele... O jeito dele era perigosamente sedutor. Sedutor?

- "Então vou parar de falar e te encher com outra coisa."

Shura sentiu o contato do braço forte em sua cintura ao mesmo tempo que sentiu a boca com gosto de vinho colar na sua. Sentiu a dureza da rocha em suas costas e outra espécie de dureza contra suas coxas. Sentiu um arrepio intenso com a língua de Máscara invadindo sua boca e chupando a sua própria com desenvoltura. O que era aquilo? Tentou não corresponder. Tentou empurrar.

Sem sucesso.

Seu corpo reagiu com calor extremo. Seu cosmo luziu um tanto e logo sua boca trocava contatos úmidos e quentes com a de Máscara da Morte.

Os gemidos subiram de tom enquanto a mão do italiano abria o zíper da calça de Shura e o manipulava com volúpia, desejo e pressa.

Shura sentiu chicotes de tesão subindo por seu corpo. Sentiu o polegar de Máscara passear por sua glande numa carícia louca e nem conseguiu distinguir a hora em que ele largou seus lábios e começou a sugar com força, envolvendo sua ereção com a boca ávida por mais.

- "Máscara..." O espanhol gemia cada vez mais. Logo sentiu dedos hábeis abrindo, forçando, girando em seu interior. Não estava muito são, nem muito organizado mentalmente. Impedir o canceriano pareceu impossível e fora de questão.

O cavaleiro italiano não estava brincando. Sugou com força, com prazer, adorando o gosto do espanhol, a expressão de entrega na face arfante. Os fios escuros de Shura descendo pela lateral do rosto emolduravam a boca que disparava gemidos e vontades.

- "Seu..." Shura articulou algum tipo de reclamação que tombou assassinada pela volúpia que se apossava de todo seu corpo.

Dione riu um tanto, embora estivesse com a boca tomada pela virilidade do outro. A resistência de Shura era oscilante. Sabia que o capricorniano alternava entre querer e resistir. O orgulho do macho! Ah, mas quem disse que ligava? Parou de sugar ouvindo a quase reclamação do outro.

- "Gostou não foi? Admita que está louco pra dar!" O canceriano ergueu o corpo e beijou a boca macia e quente, novamente, amassando a ereção do outro com a mão, movimentando o corpo de encontro ao do outro, massageando os testículos alheios. Estava louco de desejo e sua própria ereção reclamava dentro da calça preta ajustada. Afastou a camisa do outro, quase rasgando-a para sentir a pele quente. Partiu o toque.

- "Agora, vamos lhe dar o que tanto quer."

- "Você é um desgraçado!" Shura ainda reclamou um pouco, mas não muito, pois logo a boca de Máscara novamente chupava com gosto e não restou outra alternativa ao homem dono de belos olhos verdes senão colocar seus dedos nos fios prateados, achando-os macios e bonitos e gemer mais um tanto. Os quadris de Shura se moviam contra o rosto do experiente canceriano. Não ia durar muito mais.

O espanhol jorrou seu prazer na boca sequiosa enquanto dois dígitos do italiano massageavam loucamente sua próstata.

Shura gritou de prazer sentindo o corpo inteiro amolecer depois. Ouviu a gargalhada e sentiu seu corpo ser virado, chocando seu peito másculo e forte contra a rocha fria.

- "O que..."

- "Não seja egoísta, Shura." Máscara da Morte desceu totalmente a calça do outro, expondo as nádegas torneadas e afastando-lhe as pernas. Despiu-se parcialmente e colocou uma camisinha, afinal era um homem prevenido. Nem se preocupou em avisar coisa alguma.

Capricórnio gemeu novamente com o membro absolutamente duro e quente de Máscara sendo enfiado de uma vez em sua entrada. Gemeu ainda mais com a violência e força das estocadas. Ainda bêbado de prazer, não sabia por que resistira tanto. Espalmou as mãos no paredão de rocha, encostando a testa contra a superfície resfriada, sem nenhuma condição de resistir a nada mais.

- "Ah, Shura, como você é gostoso! Do jeito que pensei que seria. Dá gostoso pra mim... Geme mais um pouco. Aproveita, sei que é bom também desse jeito." Lambeu o ombro do rapaz de cabelos escuros enquanto sentia os frêmitos de prazer se avizinharem. – "Tão gostoso..."

De olhos fechados, Shura apenas gemia, sentindo prazer com a penetração rápida e funda, o membro do outro a dar toques deliciosos em sua próstata. Estava adorando e ao mesmo tempo revoltado por estar gostando. Sexo casual com um colega do Santuário! A que ponto chegara? Ora... Que tudo fosse pro inferno mais profundo!

Máscara da Morte não demorou a atingir o clímax, apertando com mãos poderosas a cintura esguia do espanhol. – "Gostoso..." Gemeu entredentes enquanto sentia-se esvair, deleitando-se com a sensação de aperto quente.

Shura arfou enquanto tentava pensar no que diabos estava fazendo! Ora, o que ele queria? Deixara não foi mesmo? – "Você é um filho da puta." Disse entredentes enquanto Máscara da Morte retirava-se dele e atirava longe a camisinha que usara.

- "Obrigado, sempre soube disso. Gozou gostoso ou quer mais uma pra terminar a noite? Posso fazer de novo se está tão nervosinho. Como quer agora? Posso te jogar no chão e montar em cima, cavalgando você como um garanhão xucro e apertando seu pau com tanta força dentro de mim que vai pensar que enlouqueceu." Um riso cínico e o canceriano subiu as calças, fechando o zíper.

- "Você é muito pervertido!" O espanhol passou as mãos nos cabelos tentando se recompor. Na verdade, pensar no que aquele louco dizia estava deixando-o um tanto nervoso. Ajeitou como podia as calças.

- "Vamos para o Santuário. Amanhã de noite podemos sair novamente. Foi uma ótima trepada, se quer saber. Adorei sua bunda, sem falar nos seus gemidos e no seu gosto depois de gozar..."

- "Pare de falar essas coisas!" Shura ficou levemente corado. Como aquele doido podia ser tão cru e direto?

E assim, tudo começara...

Fim do Flashback

* * *

Não sei se esta fanfiction vai ser do jeito que muitos leitores imaginam, mas eu praticamente já a fechei em minha cabeça e dividi os capítulos. Obrigada a todos que leram o primeiro capítulo, foi bom saber que gostam de Saga e Shura. Kakau e Suellen, não respondi os reviews de vocês porque não possuem conta no ffnet, mas queria dizer que o fato de me darem o apoio que eu por vezes sinto tanta falta e fundamental para eu querer escrever. Naya, Silas e Kyara, poxa, sem palavras. Vocês me fazem tantos elogios e me fazem tão feliz. Obrigada de coração. Esse capítulo ficou com alguns termos chulos, eu reconheço, mas não fugiu à consistência das cenas, acho que eram cabíveis na situação em que coloquei. Obrigada, novamente, por lerem.


	3. Chapter 3

**REABILITAÇÃO**

Fanfic insana de Shiryuforever94

Máscara da MorteXShuraXSaga

Gênero Yaoi/Lemon/Romance/Angst

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada. Fanfiction sem fins lucrativos.

AVISO: Fanfiction com conteúdo Yaoi (relacionamento amoroso entre dois homens) e lemon (relacionamento sexual entre dois homens). Se não é a sua praia, não leia.

**Parte II - Encontro**

Máscara da Morte realmente nunca estava na casa de Shura pela manhã.

Parado em sua janela, olhando para fora, Shura sabia que precisava se livrar da sensação de abandono que o tomava quando acordava sozinho em sua cama. Não era namorado de MDM, não era nada, era um encontro casual, sexo sem compromisso, uma boa trepada, como aquele homem de cabelos prateados gostava de dizer.

O capricorniano foi tomar seu banho, barbeou-se, vestiu-se com uma roupa esportiva e foi para a Arena aperfeiçoar, de novo e de novo, sua arte perfeita de fatiar, atacar, partir o chão. Sua Excalibur era perfeita, certeira e potente.

Girou nos calcanhares mirando um ponto qualquer e uma árvore partiu-se inteira, de cima para baixo, deixando ainda uma grande fenda no chão. Ficou observando os galhos cortados, as folhas que voavam. Em pedaços.

Assim como se sentia. Assim como ficava depois que MDM ia embora sem sequer se despedir. O italiano era um homem honesto, ao menos. Não o enganara, não prometera nada, era direto e grosseiro por vezes, mas honesto ele era, sem dúvida. Quem diria...

- "Está com raiva do mundo hoje, Shura?" A voz inconfundível e o cosmo ainda mais singular. Saga de Gêmeos acordara bem cedo.

- "Bom dia, Saga." A voz controlada de Shura, baixa e grave. Não era dado a rompantes.

- "Quer me ajudar com alguns golpes? Estou um pouco enferrujado, andei treinando muito a parte psíquica e deixei de lado alguns aspectos físicos." Saga observou o rapaz com atenção, ele carregava uma aura triste. – "Você está bem?" O quase Grande Mestre não era apenas um cavaleiro de ouro, era um ser capaz de observar a todos quase o tempo todo, de transportar-se por dimensões, ocultar-se nelas e ficar investigando.

Saga investigara, e muito bem, a Shura de Capricórnio.

- "Estou ótimo, obrigado. Ponha-se em guarda, eu o conheço o suficiente para saber que não devo jamais pegar leve com você, geminiano."

Um sorriso aberto de Saga e o poderoso cosmo dourado foi ativado. – "Então vamos melhorar um pouco isso." Seu poder era impressionante.

- "Vai acordar todo mundo, Saga, sabe que devemos lutar com níveis baixos de cosmo." Shura ficou fascinado com o olhar cheio de dimensões do grego. Com os fios loiros voando alto e com a boca desenhada num meio riso estranho. Alguns diriam que era a face da loucura.

- "Então me faça parar, se tiver capacidade para isso." Saga partiu para cima de Shura, que desviou por pouco das mãos fortes e hábeis. Choques de cosmo, golpes de mão, terra levantada, pedras rolando. Dois homens incrivelmente fortes.

Shura bem que tentou, mas Saga parecia escorregar por entre seus golpes como se soubesse de antemão onde ele atacaria. O grego loiro era rápido ao extremo. Também se movia com graça para um homem tão grande, e ao cabo de alguns minutos ambos pararam, ofegantes, um de frente para o outro.

- "Você vai ser acusado de crime ambiental, Shura, se continuar rachando o solo desse jeito. Sem falar nas pobres árvores. Já pensou em entrar para o ramo das madeireiras? Ia poupar milhões em motoserras."

- "Seu humor hoje está realmente único. E você por acaso liga para isso? Meio ambiente, árvores..." O capricorniano jamais aceitaria que aquele homem fosse melhor que ele, jamais. Empate. Era o máximo que ia admitir.

Encararam-se por algum tempo e Saga suspirou. – "Na verdade, eu me importo é com você, afinal somos amigos. Não vai me contar o que o atormenta? Eu sou especialista em ter pesadelos acordado." Infelizmente, era verdade.

- "Não sei do que está falando." Shura respondeu pegando uma pequena toalha e secando a fronte e o pescoço. – "Quer água?" Se conhecia razoavelmente bem o protetor da terceira casa, a conversa não ia parar por ali, não mesmo.

- "Vejamos, você é um homem muito ensimesmado, mas nunca foi triste. Agora? Você anda triste, Shura. Isso é bem perceptível para mim." Que mancada dera... Para ele era perceptível? Ainda bem que o espanhol não parecia tão atento naquele dia.

- "Está tudo bem. Apenas essa falta de atividade está me cansando." Não sabia que Saga era tão bom observador de seus amigos... Não pensou mais no assunto, não era importante, ou talvez fosse. Suspirou apenas.

- "Falta de atividade? Então Máscara da Morte mudou muito. Que eu me lembre você pode reclamar de tudo acerca dele, mas de não ser animado e um tanto pervertido na cama, nunca." Era sua maneira de dizer que já fora amante do canceriano. Aliás, não era segredo, de modo algum. Descobriu que talvez não fosse tão público assim pela reação imediata do homem à sua frente. O espanhol arregalou os olhos verdes.

Só que não era de espanto por conta de Saga haver saído com MDM. – "Como... Como você pode saber?" Shura respirou em falso. Não que fosse proibido o que faziam, não era isso. Também não era de deixar todo mundo saber de sua vida íntima. Estava confuso.

- "Ah, vamos, não sou cego, sei que estão saindo, Shura. Ele vive na sua casa de noite."

- "Só de noite." O moreno acabou por falar sentindo o rosto esquentar. Então se deu conta do restante da frase de Saga. Será que o grego loiro e MDM já...

- "É isso que te incomoda? Que o mundo de vocês se restrinja a sexo e nada mais?" Saga falou mais baixo, mais próximo. Também podia ser bem envolvente. – "O que você quer, Shura? O que espera tendo alguém como ele entre seus lençóis? Você é tradicional demais para isso, não é?" O tom de Saga era bastante intimista, delicado até. Não queria assustar o capricorniano. Sabia que aquele homem era quase inexpugnável e loucamente sério.

- "Não estou acostumado a ter conversas assim. Prefiro ir para minha casa." De repente viu-se tomado de um pavor estranho de ficar tão perto do geminiano. Ser desvendado não era algo que apreciasse. Talvez apenas não quisesse ouvir, não quisesse ter certeza de que seu relacionamento com MDM era tão inapropriado, tão pouco gratificante para si.

- "Fugir não vai adiantar, pois ao final da noite sempre amanhece, ou se preferir, ao fim do dia sempre anoitece. A noite em seus pensamentos está te matando, não é?" Jogos de palavras? Brincadeira de criança para aquele loiro grego.

Não era qualquer um que fazia Saga de Gêmeos deixar de falar e filosofar, de formar opinião e contestar. Curioso ao extremo, era de uma argúcia que podia se tornar incômoda. Para sorte, ou azar de Shura, o irmão de Kanon estava interessado no que se passava no coração e na vida do morador da décima casa.

- "Como pode saber o que se passa comigo?" Finalmente Shura tomou coragem e perguntou sobre o que o incomodava um tanto mais do que era razoável.

- "Responderei a todas as suas perguntas no almoço." O geminiano arquitetara um plano. Meio louco, mas um plano.

- "Que almoço?" Que Shura se lembrasse, não havia marcado compromisso algum com aquele homem.

- "Um que nós dois vamos compartilhar na minha casa. Pode chegar em torno de meio-dia e meio." O cavaleiro de gêmeos espantou-se com sua impulsividade, mas gostou da idéia que tivera.

Shura ficou apenas parado ali sem acreditar, de jeito nenhum, que aquele loiro alto estava convidando-o para almoçar. Não respondeu por momentos tão longos que Saga suspirou fundo.

- "Primeiro que eu respeito o homem dos outros, depois que eu não sou dado a agarrar ninguém contra a vontade e terceiro que eu não tenho medo algum de Máscara da Morte, ou seja, caso ele venha tirar satisfações, o que duvido, não sairei correndo morto de medo."

O espanhol apenas piscou. Era o homem dos outros? Desde quando era o homem de Máscara da Morte? Aliás, desde quando não era? Quer dizer... O relacionamento de ambos não era desse tipo de relacionamento e...

Um olhar de lado, um piscar de olhos e o geminiano se virou, indo embora.

- "Eu não disse que vou." Shura murmurou.

- "O almoço será servido quando você chegar. Até logo mais."

O moreno ficou observando o andar ritmado, a forte presença de Saga. Não sabia ao certo o que estava sentindo. Fora apenas convidado para almoçar, afinal. O problema é que com Saga nunca se tinha certeza do que poderia acontecer.

- "Não sei o que pretende, grego atrevido, mas talvez, apenas talvez, eu queria descobrir." Seguiu pelo mesmo caminho por que Saga saíra.

* * *

Obrigada de coração pelos reviews. Sei que o capítulo está curto, mas estou escrevendo agora como me vem à mente, então de vez em quando sai curto, sai longo... Espero que gostem e, ah, mas claro que o Saga ia surgir, não é? hohoho Abraços.


	4. Chapter 4

**REABILITAÇÃO**

Fanfic insana de Shiryuforever94

Máscara da MorteXShuraXSaga

Gênero Yaoi/Lemon/Romance/Angst

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada. Fanfiction sem fins lucrativos.

AVISO: Fanfiction com conteúdo Yaoi (relacionamento amoroso entre dois homens) e lemon (relacionamento sexual entre dois homens). Se não é a sua praia, não leia.

**Parte IV – Dúvida - Final**

Um espanhol bonito, de cabelos escuros, pele amorenada de sol e olhos verdes que podiam ser claros ou escuros, a depender do sol, da luz, do momento, pôs-se a tentar descobrir porque justamente ele.

Por que Saga havia chamado justamente a ele.

Não era comum que qualquer pessoa adentrasse o terceiro templo. A maioria tinha medo dos labirintos daquele cavaleiro. A maioria tinha medo da personalidade conflitante e tantas vezes perigosa.

Saga de Gêmeos era uma incógnita para Shura. E não apenas para Shura.

Enquanto o cavaleiro de capricórnio tentava chegar a alguma conclusão, um grego acostumado a ter suas vontades obedecidas, um loiro alto de porte intimidador, dono de vítreos olhos azuis que podiam transmutar em densa escuridão quando sua fúria subia à tona, pôs-se a tentar descobrir porque não pensara naquilo antes. Por que simplesmente não buscara a amizade daquele homem antes.

Amizade e depois amor, quem saberia?

De concreto, o geminiano sabia que Shura estava infeliz, estava arredio e, bem diferente da altivez de outrora, agora tinha o olhar por vezes baixo. De jeito algum Saga iria permitir que um cavaleiro do porte de Shura virasse marionete de Máscara da Morte.

O canceriano não era conhecido apenas por sua faceta sanguinária e cruel, mas também por não se importar com os sentimentos de quem quer que fosse.

Que Máscara da Morte era direto e dolorosamente sincero quanto à realidade de que não amava ninguém, era também verdade sabida no Santuário.

Quem já havia provado de sua cama, de sua boca, de seu corpo, sabia que o fato de ele avisar antes que não queria nada sério não impedia algumas paixões e dores.

O coração destroçado de muitos outros habitantes do Santuário sabia disso melhor que ninguém. O coração agora mais maduro de Saga também sabia. Já houvera um tempo em que a opinião de Máscara da Morte importava muito. Houvera um tempo em que sexo casual com o cavaleiro de câncer deixava o geminiano à beira da loucura.

Houvera um tempo, que já não era mais importante, que não significava mais nada.

- "Espero que você venha, Shura. Está precisando conversar. E eu também." Saga entrou em seu templo, era quase dez e meia da manhã. Avisou suas servas de que esperava visitas e foi tomar banho e se vestir. Estava aparvalhadamente nervoso e não gostava nada da sensação.

O grego vivia na corda bamba de suas oscilações de humor, de alguns descontroles emocionais, de algumas sensações que não gostava e já havia aprendido a conviver, o melhor possível, com o fantasma que teimava em querer ressurgir de tempos em tempos.

No entanto, depois de tudo por que havia passado no meikai, sua resolução interna ficara ainda mais firme e ao encarnarem novamente, há algum tempo, sentia-se bem mais seguro para levar adiante sua vida.

Na casa de capricórnio, um másculo homem de roupa toda preta olhava-se no reflexo de um pequeno laguinho numa fonte interna. O pátio onde estava era aberto e ondas de luz espraiavam-se no aposento. Era um lugar bonito e Shura passava bastante tempo naquele refúgio. O calmante barulho da água imaculadamente limpa a correr na cascata pequena o lembrava de que estava novamente vivo.

Se fosse um namoro comum, MDM procuraria saber como ele estava, ou ao menos dar alguma notícia.

Não era um namoro comum. Pensou que talvez fosse bom de alguma maneira, só que não, não era bom, não para seu coração que sofria. Estava enredado pelo canceriano e não era o sexo que supriria sua dor interior.

Baby, baby

Querido, querido

When we first met I never felt something so strong

Quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez, eu nunca havia sentido algo tão forte

You were like my lover and my best friend

Você foi como meu amante e meu melhor amigo

All wrapped in one with a ribbon on it

Todo embrulhado num único pacote com um laço

And all of a sudden you went and left

E, subitamente, você foi embora e me deixou

I didn't know how to follow

Eu não sei como seguir

It's like a shot that spun me around

É como se um choque tivesse me atingido

And now my heart's dead

E agora meu coração está morto

I feel so empty and hollow

Eu me sinto tão vazio e oco

Queria mais que sussurros cheios de tesão e elogios ao seu corpo. Queria mais que noitadas de sexo intenso. Era bom? Sim, era, mas como se sentia depois é que o deixava agoniado.

Não havia um depois.

Máscara da Morte o saciava sexualmente, sem nenhum problema, mas o profundo vazio que restava em sua cama, em sua alma, em seu sorriso, quando tudo acabava, dava boa dimensão do quanto sentia solidão.

Shura começou a pensar que a solidão acompanhada era mais cruel que a pura solidão. O motivo?

Por que quando estava sozinho, nem sempre estava solitário, sabia que não tinha compromissos e procurava distrair-se, ou fazer outras coisas, ou buscava por alguém para lhe fazer companhia e, na atual situação, tinha alguém, mas esse alguém não estava lá, nem se preocupava consigo e nem lhe trazia afago ao coração.

Mentia para si mesmo que estava tudo bem.

Não estava nada bem.

And I'll never give myself to another the way I gave it to you

E eu nunca me entregarei para outra pessoa como me entreguei para você

You don't even recognize the ways you hurt me, do you?

Você nem mesmo reconhece a forma como me magoou, não é?

It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back

Será necessário um milagre para me trazer de volta

And you're the one to blame

E você é quem eu devo culpar

And now I feel like....oh!

E agora eu me sinto como... oh!

Sentia sua auto-estima ir baixando, pois se sentia quase uma prostituta barata, a única diferença é que não era pago.

Sentia-se mal quando Máscara não dava a menor atenção ao que vestia, ao que dizia, a nada.

O canceriano nunca se importara com os jantares que Shura fizera, nem com presentes de aniversário, nem de Natal. Em um ano e meio de relacionamento, o espanhol já fizera bastante coisa e recebera de volta...

O que recebera de volta?

Sexo.

Muito sexo.

Beijos, amassos em público, sexo ao luar, sexo no chuveiro, sexo na praia. Houvera ocasiões em que o canceriano simplesmente abaixara suas calças e enfiara nele como se fosse um artefato de borracha sem sentimentos.

Sentia tesão sim, não era pouco.

Só que a insensibilidade do outro estava tornando o prazer sexual algo físico, apenas físico. E estava temeroso de que houvesse se apaixonado por aquele italiano.

- "E contam tanto que há um verdadeiro manancial de emoções na hora do clímax." Shura ousou murmurar enquanto prestava atenção nas gotas que cintilavam com a luz do sol.

Tinha um corpo em sua cama, mas não um coração que conversasse com sua alma.

You're the reason why I'm thinking

Oh! Você é a razão pela qual estou pensando

I don't wanna smoke on these cigarettes no more

Eu não quero fumar estes cigarros nunca mais

I guess that's what I get for wishful thinking

Eu acho que é isso que eu ganho pelos pensamentos ilusórios

Should've never let you enter my door

Nunca deveria ter te deixado entrar pela minha porta

Next time you wanna go on and leave

Da próxima vez que você quiser ir embora

I should just let you go on and do it

Eu simplesmente deveria deixar você ir

'Cause now I'm using like I bleed

Porque agora estou me sentindo como se eu sangrasse

Olhou para o pequeno relógio de pulso, pulseira de couro e mostrador de ouro que usava. Meio dia e vinte minutos.

- "Será que vou?" Ergueu-se andando pelas longas pilastras de sua casa tentando decidir-se. Sua voz interior lembrou-o de que já vestira uma boa roupa, tomara um banho cuidadoso e estava bastante arrumado para um simples almoço. Sua linha de pensamento foi interrompida por um aviso de uma serva.

- "Shura, vamos sair?" Dione alcançou Shura ainda na imensa sala. O canceriano não escondeu certo assombro. – "Vai a algum lugar, se é que posso saber? Não o vejo arrumado assim com frequência, se bem que, geralmente tiro sua roupa, não fico dando atenção ao que veste, prefiro-o pelado." O esgar que lembrava um sorriso e que apavorava a muitos fez Shura inspirar mais forte.

- "Estava apenas pensando." Um leve suspirar. Sequer ciúme o canceriano era capaz de demonstrar.

- "Pensando arrumado, todo de preto, com roupas que não costuma usar no Santuário? Ora, vamos, se tem um encontro, ou algo assim, já lhe disse, tanto faz para mim. Voltará antes do cair da noite?" Quem disse que Máscara da Morte estava preocupado? Simplesmente perguntara por perguntar. Não era de seu estilo ficar dando crise, não levava aquilo a sério. Era apenas... Prazeroso e prático.

- "Você saiu cedo hoje, Dione." A voz de Shura tinha uma nota de tristeza e alguma cobrança. Sabia que não era um namoro, só que era um tanto esquisito para ele ter um relacionamento que não era um relacionamento. Bem, era complexo demais para que conseguisse concluir algo acerca daquela situação. Ou, quem sabe, o problema é que era bem simples entender aquela situação: sexo animal, selvagem e sem sentimentos.

- "A hora que saio o incomoda? Sempre fiz isso. O que houve de diferente?"

Shura respondeu mentalmente que era exatamente essa a questão. O que houvera de diferente?

It's like I checked into rehab

É como se eu tivesse entrado num centro de reabilitação

And baby, you're my disease

E, querido, você é a minha doença

It's like I checked into rehab

É como se eu tivesse entrado num centro de reabilitação

And baby, you're my disease

E, querido, você é a minha doença

I gotta check into rehab

Eu preciso entrar num centro de reabilitação

'Cause baby you're my disease

Porque, querido, você é a minha doença

I gotta check into rehab

Eu preciso entrar num centro de reabilitação

'Cause baby you're my disease

Porque, querido, você é a minha doença

- "Eu o acordei, foi isso? Se quiser posso ir embora antes que adormeçamos, sem problema. Sabe que não sou chegado em arrulhos e chameguinhos. Acho que nunca tomamos café da manhã juntos."

Não, o canceriano não compreendia. Shura enfim deduziu que também não atinava com o motivo por que fazia aquilo com seu próprio corpo e coração. – "Não é nada disso, Máscara da Morte. Por favor, não venha esta noite."

- "Como quiser. Até logo mais." O italiano retirou-se sem nem pensar mais no assunto. Não era nada demais, vai ver o espanhol estivesse apenas cansado, ou simplesmente tinha outras coisas a fazer, ou outra pessoa que quisesse ver. Nada que preocupasse, realmente, Máscara da Morte. Como Shura, houvera tantos outros. Até que estava durando e ainda bem que tinha lá outros homens e mulheres a seu dispor. Fidelidade nunca fora um assunto que tivessem tratado então se sentia livre para sair e transar com quem quisesse.

Shura piscou várias vezes. Então... Não havia mesmo nada entre os dois. Não havia como ele se acostumar com aquilo. Estava novamente sozinho. E triste. E... Saga devia estar esperando. Suspirou uma vez mais e saiu de sua casa, caminhando a passos seguros para a terceira casa. Estava levemente atrasado.

Enquanto andava, num caminhar lento, pausado, via cenas de seu relacionamento com Máscara da Morte e a cada vez aquele "caso" lhe parecia mais perdido. Não era um namoro, não tinha futuro. E estava machucando-o e matando-o por dentro.

Pensara que tudo mudaria, que poderia conquistar o homem de prateados fios, mas não... Não conseguira. Apenas... Apenas...

- "É apenas alguém em minha cama, por acaso. Não, eu não quero mais isso." Murmurou baixo e subiu os degraus da casa de gêmeos.

Damn, ain't it crazy when you're loveswept

Droga, não é uma loucura quando você está completamente apaixonado?

You'd do anything for the one you love

Você faz qualquer coisa por aquele que você ama

'Cause anytime that you needed me I'd be there

Porque a qualquer tempo que você precisasse de mim eu estaria lá

It's like you were my favorite drug

É como se você fosse minha droga favorita

The only problem is that you was using me

O único problema é que você estava me usando

In a different way than I was using you

De uma maneira diferente de como eu estava usando você

But now that I know it's not meant to be

Mas agora que eu sei que não era para dar certo

I gotta go, I gotta wean myself off of you

Eu preciso ir, eu preciso me livrar de você

* * *

Nota da autora: Ah, sim, a fanfiction acabou. Para quem estranha, é apenas sobre as angústias de Shura e sua necessidade de encontrar uma saída. Se a saída é Saga ou outra pessoa, digamos que isso ficará na imaginação dos leitores. Há indicações de que seria Saga, não é mesmo? Espero que tenham gostado. Não demorei com essa fanfiction, atualizei sempre e consegui concluí-la. Se acreditam que falta um pedaço, é simplesmente porque se acostumaram a que eu conte toda a história, nos mínimos detalhes e agora deixei em branco... Pensem a respeito. Será que Saga será a solução de Shura? Uma verdadeira Rehabilitação... Quem sabe? Obrigada por lerem.


End file.
